As a system for supporting designing of a resin mold product (such as a diode package) made of thermosetting resin, there are known a flow analysis system and a strength analysis system. The flow analysis system utilizes a finite difference method or a finite element method, to analyze a flow of resin. The strength analysis system utilizes a finite element method to analyze strength of a resin mold product. Conventionally, there exist various methods of flow analysis and strength analysis. Such a method is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Publication Nos. H07-334484 and H06-187321.